I Like Pie!
by XiLikePieX
Summary: Lots of meer bashing, stupid things, and pie! When TiffanyChan goes to the GSD universe plus I am GOD...err... parings to be annouced D


**Author Notes **

**Disclaimer – I Do Not Own Gundam Seed (I wish I did)**

**I dedicate this fan fiction to Tiffany-Chan!**

**I like pie…. Plus, I am GOD!**

**One day Tiffany-Chan was eating magic pocky she found on the floor. Suddenly, she was transported to the world of Gundam Seed (whoa, a plot). So then I, being GOD and wanting to make stuff more interesting, pop out and gives Tiffany-Chan a box with an infinite supply of pocky, each with a magic power to make something cool happen! **

**"Tiffany-Chan must go and kill the one they call Meer Campbell, and destroy all Meer fan fictions, I'll help you but most of the time I just sit around and screw up so good luck."**

**_That was weird, he's a stupid Hentai Senpai (that's how I got my name D.)_**

**So then Tiffany-Chan was walking around some street when a blue haired guy and a blonde hair guy was running away from a pink haired demon looking thing ( its Athrun, Cagalli and the bi- I mean Meer D). **

**Tiffany-Chan was watching Athrun and Cagalli getting chased for about five minutes before getting hungry adn ate one of the magic pocky. Suddenly a shotgun appeared in her hands.**

**"DIE $#" and Tiffany-Chan shot Meer so many times she become human Swiss cheese (man...these puns suck). Then Meer's pretty-much-looks-dead corpse vanished and Meer came back unharmed lying motionless on the ground. **

**"Uh...can't kill her like that, she keeps on coming back, believe me i tried" said Athrun.**

**"Yeah, she has infinite lives or something" sighed Cagalli.**

**"No, she has exactly 999,997" I said coming out from nowhere and scaring the $# out of them." You're going to have to kill 999,997 more times... one death just now, one from Athrun with a hammer and one from choking on a peice of mashed potato." **

**"BUT YOUR GOD YOU KILL HER" screamed Tiffany-Chan.**

**"Too lazy" xD.**

**Everyone sweat drops and runs off before Meer wakes up and I ran back to my comfortable little chair D. So the trio went to the Athrun's house because his house is FRICKING NICE (rich person). Then Meer jumps out of the bushes.**

**"DIE YOU $#"**

**Then Meer was incinerated into oblivion by a bunch of lasers coming from the Freedom Gundam. Where the fudge did Kira come from?**

**"Hi" everyone said to each other as Kira and Lacus came out of the Freedom.**

**So after I skip Athrun telling Kira and Lacus about their meeting and having to kill Meer...blah, blah, blah... goes into house, Meer runs from angry hounds after she wakes up and here we are.**

**"So if were going to go kill Meer were going to need help!" Athrun said happily (sigh i can't spell so many words T-T).**

**So after skipping to call Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, Milly and Kuzzey, they planned their next move.**

**"Ok so now the League of Anti-Meer Fans are now in session" Announced Tiffany-Chan.**

**"Hey that Tiffany-Chan sure is cute huh?" Kira whispered to who he thought was Athrun but was Lacus. SLAP from Tiffany-Chan and Lacus.**

**At the same moment somewhere... far far away... In the League of uh... Evil?**

**"Ok the League of Evil is now in session" Meer announced to Rau, Yuna, Flay, and a piece of pie named Carl (yes pie... they thought it was a new type of coordinator xD). "FLAY STOP EATING CARL! NO WONDER YOU'RE GETTING FAT."**

**"I CAN"T HELP IT" Flay wailed "IT'S SOOOO GOOOD CHERRY!"**

**"Sigh...we are so screwed..." moaned Rau.**

**"Why the heck am I here...Cagalli isn't worth this...OPPS did I say that out loud?" asked Yuna.**

**"DAMN IT... sigh we are screwed" sniffled Meer.**

**"Hiyo League of Pie" I said popping on the table of pie- I mean evil...EVIL!**

**"IT'S EVIL! ARGGG NOT PIE! EVIL!" screamed Meer.**

**"Yeah, yeah, but anyone can tell the pie is the star of the league" I stated.**

**"OH MY GOD!" shrieked Meer.**

**"Ok ok stop it geeze...ok well I'm here to help." **

**"Why...?" asked Rau.**

**"Because I owe pie for saving my life" D.**

**"WHAT THE FUDGE?" yelled Yuna.**

**"Pie D".**

**"..." God his puns sucks, Yuna thinks (lol...Yuna is thinking xD).**

**"Pie saved my life before" D.**

**Everyone but pie goes "...".**

_**Flashback!**_

_**I was hanging for my life off a cliff clinging for dear life (I forgot i was GOD for a minute xD) then a rope comes down, I climb the rope, when i reach the top I slice of pie.**_

_**"Hey thanks man, I owe you one." **_

_**Flashback! Ends!**_

**"Uh... ok works for me" said Rau.**

**"Yeah...sure whatever" said Flay.**

**"Ok so first of all..." I began "We're going to need more help..." Then a portal opens and four things come out of it.**

**They are slice of cake, piece of brownie, half a cookie, and melted cheese.**

**"Let me introduce you to... THE SPOILED FOOD FORCE! Wait...where the heck did cake go?"**

**Everyone stares at Flay who has pieces of cake all over her face.**

**"Ok we screwed..." D.**

**Back to Athrun's House.**

**Everyone was taking weapons from a wide variety out of Athrun's privet stash. Athrun got his Justice, Kira got Freedom, Cagalli got Strike Rogue, Yzak got Duel, Nicol got Blitz, Dearka got Buster, Milly, Kuzzey and Lacus for into the Eternal. Oh and Tiffany-Chan happened to bring her Fan-girl Gundam.**

**"So everyone knows the plan?" asked Athrun.**

**"YES FOR THE ONE HUNDREDTH GAZILLIONTH TIME JESUS FUDGE!" screamed everyone.**

**"Just checking..." whimpered Athrun T-T.**

**Back at the League of Evil.**

**"ARGG DIE, DIE, DIE!" I yelled shooting the one millionth bullets into Flays dead corpse.**

**"Ok are you done yet?" asked Meer.**

**"Fine...I'll bring her back."**

**Flay jumps back up unharmed.**

**"AHHHH I THOUGHT I WAS DEAD! THEY SAID I WAS SENTENCE TO ETERNITY IN HELL!"**

**"Uh...we shouldn't tell her what's going to happen to her after she kicks the bucket..." I whispered to everyone but Flay and they all nodded.**

**Then the walls of the Hall of Evil came crashing down. and all the Gundams and the Eternal came in and started shooting everything.**

**"Ok I'm gone" and i poofed away D.**

**Rau pulls out Providence and tries to take on seven (yes seven I CAN COUNT yippee!) gundams and the Eternal. Yuna, Flay and Meer runs into the escape pods but not before Tiffany threw a grenade into Meer's escape pod.**

**"Oh shi-" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**Rau keeps on fighting and fighting, until I pop back out.**

**"Hey i just remembered I'm God! I can actually do something here" After I snap my fingers, pie, cookie, cheese and brownie all grew to a giant sized and combined! (Voltron Style D).**

**Then a Giant Food gundam thing was taking on seven Gundams and a battleship while Rau and me get away. The Food Gundam died fighting after a punch of animals comes from nowhere and eats it --.**

**We met up with Flay, Yuna and Meer on a secret island the shape of a skull**

**"ARGGG, HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?"**

**"Yeah...we lost pie..." sniffle Rau.**

**"I AM SO SORRY FOR EATING HIM!" sobbed Flay.**

**"I'm hungry now..." said Yuna, after Flay slaps him "Hungry? I meant thirsty for revenge!"**

**"OH MY GOD I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT PIE AND IT WAS JUST A SLICE OF PIE GOD!" screamed Meer.**

**Then I shoot her in the back of the head with a revolver and everyone gasp.**

**"THAT WAS FOR PIE YOU $#."**

**Then she comes back which was not good...**

**"ARGGG" Then Meer slaps me T-T.**

**"OK THATS IT YOU!#$" Then I push her into a pool of mash potatoes xD.**

**Back at the destroyed Hall of Evil (Now the Pie Memorial Park)**

**Everyone was poking through the rubble with sticks to find some clues.**

**"Hmmm I think Meer is here" Kira said pointing to a map.**

**"What makes you say that?" asked Athrun.**

**Kira, annoyed, points again...to a place witha big red circle and an arrow saying "GO HERE IF SOMEONE ATTACKS OUR BASE AND WE HAVE TO ESCAPE."**

**"Oh."**

**So then the League of Anti-Meer Fans went to the island but it was a four hour flight so they were all their Gundams bored... so they started an instant messaging chatroom with their... uh...interesting screen names.**

**THAT PINK HAIRED DEMON MUST DIE (Kira) : hi everyone**

**CAGALLYS PERSONNALY SLAVE 8458354 (Athrun) : hey nice screen name**

**MILLYS LOVE BUG (Dearka) : ur sns all own mine --.**

**Mirr2PointOh (Milly) (hey, hers is the only one not anti-Meer or stupid /) : ur fault u had to pick that one...**

**I LOVE POT AND NARUTO (Tiffany-Chan) : lol**

**WHITE HAIRED KILLING MACHINE (Yzak) : Idiot...and Tiffany...your screen name...sounds like you like...**

**GREEN HAIRED SENSITIVE TYPE (Nicol) : no insulting please! and no drug reference please!**

**STUPID UGLY COPYCAT MUST GO TO HELL (Lacus) : hiiii -Y**

**THAT PINK HAIRED DEMON MUST DIE (Kira) : Lacus's sn owns all of ours**

**Everyone in the chat room but Lacus : yep...**

**STUPID UGLY COPYCAT MUST GO TO HELL (Lacus) : no its not! i really like tiffanys!**

**I LOVE POT AND NARUTO (Tiffany-Chan) : lol who doesnt love pot n naruto?**

**Mirr2PointOh (Milly) : iono never tried pot and wats naruto?**

**HENTAI SENPAI 2005: tiffany chan ur in gsd universe dere is no naruto P**

**Everyone in the chat room : WHO THE HELL IS THAT**

**HENTAI SENPAI 2005: opps me gone bye bye**

**MILLYS LOVE BUG (Dearka) : did u know him tiffany?**

**I LOVE POT AND NARUTO (Tiffany-Chan) : uhh...no...**

**Everyone goes : darn them hackers**

**HENTAI SENPAI 2005: oh and yzak WTF R U USING PERFECT SPELING FOR IN AN ONLINE CHATROOM! U NEED A LIFE**

**HENTAI SENPAI 2005! has left the room**

**WHITE HAIRED KILLING MACHINE (Yzak) : I AM SO GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHER can't show this in the fan ficion D.**

**Everyone in chat room besides Yzak : gasp! i didnt know yzak had such a...wide and colorful vocabulary...**

**So then the chat room dies...not literally D.**

**Back to Island of Evil**

**"Someone should get Meer out of that pool of mash potatoes...she might not be able to eat all of it..." said Rau.**

**"Huh? Scared you're going to lose the bet? Remember...I get Providence if she can't eat all the potatoes..." I said.**

**"Yeah but...she's our leader...I feel kind of bad..." said Rau.**

**"You would attempt to blow up the whole world but you care for a pink haired want to be drowning in a pool of potatoes? Hint, hin.t"**

**Yuna and Flay are playing bloody knuckles. Which Flay is winning because she has crazy strength and anger problems.**

**"Ok you go first Flay..." said a nervous Yuna.**

**"Yeah whatever..." said Flay, but she wasn't really paying attention so she missed punching Yuna's fist and hit between his legs.**

**"Ouch" me and Rau said in unison as Yuna was squirming on the floor in pain. **

**"Oh god...I didn't think he had anything down there..." explained Flay.**

**"He doesn't... I think he's pretending..." Rau said "Hey your GOD shouldn't you know?"**

**"DUDE WHAT THE FUDGE!" I yelled.**

**"I'm...I'm...fine...just that Flay... OH GOD I CAN'T HOLD IT IN" yelled Yuna.**

**"OH MY GOD, GET BEHIND THE BUSHES GEEZE!" Rau yelled.**

**Yuna was wetting his pants xD. So after Flay beats the living heck out of Yuna some more for almost hitting her with urine which I knew was actually my tears from laughing so hard. We decided to offer Yuna as a sacrifice to the great Volcano God SHUKASHUKASHI, a name I made up when i saw the big volcano!**

**Plus we told Yuna we was going to take a swim in a pool of cherry flavored jell-o.**

**"CHERRY! PIE! NOOOOO!" sobbed Flay.**

**"Err...should have picked strawberry..." I whispered to Rau, and he nodded.**

**"Yippee, I'm swim in cherry jell-o! Every six year old boys dream!" squeled Yuna (That guy was creeping me out...A LOT).**

**"I seriously can't believe Flay beat his head so much he thinks he's a six year old..." Rau whispered.**

**"Eh... Flay has to stop aiming for parts of the body that can make people suffer" I said.**

**So when we finally got to the top the volcano dressed in Hawaiian clothes hula skirts (Flay's idea --) we were going to dump Yuna in.**

**"SO IN THE NAME OF THE MIGHTY SHUKASHUKASHI OFFER YOU THIS SACRIFICE FOR PRETTY MUCH NO GOOD REASON!" Rau chanted.**

**"Why is MR. Rau saying strange things that I dont understand?" asked Yuna.**

**"It's because the jell-o isn't ready and the jell-o likes it when you say stupid stuff so just shut up!" I yelled/whispered whatever.**

**Yuna starts crying and Flay comes by.**

**"Now, now...sh quiet..." Flay said to Yuna hugging him.**

**"Uh.. Flay...I think your choking him..." I said.**

**"How do you know?" Flay asked still hugging him.**

**"His face is blue, he's grasping for air and I think he passed out" I answered.**

**"Oh..." Flay released Yuna who was recovering and got his memory back!**

**"OH MY GOD WHAT JUST HAPPENED? WHY AM I COVERED IN WEIRD MARKINGS? WHY DO I HAVE A HEAD DRESS? WHY THE HECK AM I WEARING A HULA SKIRT?" shrieked Yuna.**

**"Damn he got his memory back, Rau finished the chant, hurry" said Flay.**

**"OK SO IN THE NAME OF GOD BLAH, BLAH, BLAH WE OFFER THIS WORTHLESS HUMAN TO YOU AMEN AND GO LAKERS WOOHOO" yelled Rau.**

**"What the f-AHHHHHHHHHH" was all that Yuna said before I kicked him off into the volcano.**

**"Wait...if your GOD did we really have to offer him as sacrifice to some god we know is false?" Flay asked.**

**"OH MY GOD FLAY IS USING LOGIC" Rau yelled, pulls out a gun, shoots her in the head 50 times and pushes her dead body off into the volcano.**

**"Phew that was close" I said " hey wanna go back and see if Meer ate all the potatoes?"**

**"Sure."**

**So then we get back to the pool full of potatoes Meer was in. OH MY GOD SHES STILL ALIVE. She's a lot fatter BUT SHES ALIVE.**

**"OH MY GOD SHES STILL ALIVE" Rau screamed.**

**"Yep...now about our little wager..." I said D.**

**"FINE HERES THE KEY TO PROVIDENCE" Rau said sounding annoyed.**

**"Wait, wait...remember the other part?" **

**"...FINE!..." Rau pulls out a weird bottle with red stuff in it "HERE TAKE IT!" Rau goes to corner and cries.**

**"Wow...I thought cherry DNA would look cooler."**

_**I BEGAN IMAGINING WHAT I WOULD DO WITH IT**_

_**"We have the power...we have the supplies...we can make him stronger...faster... more fatty."**_

_**"Good, good, good, but I don't want him to be too powerful..."**_

_**"Sure we'll just throw a prune or an orange in there or something, not like anyone is going to eat a prune or orange pie."**_

_**I BEGAN IMAGINING WHAT I WOULD DO WITH IT ENDS**_

**"Hey Meer you ok?" I asked.**

**"So...much...spuds...too much... fat...need to lose weight!" Meer gets up and starts running and collapse after a heart attack (first of all heart attacks ARE NOT FUNNY i repeat NOT FUNNY but in this case it is D) Then Meer gets back up normal size and not fat.**

**"ARGGG I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME!" yelled Meer.**

**"WHERES FLAY AND YUNA!" yelled Meer again.**

**"They were honorably sacrificed to the great volcano god something, something D." **

**"OH MY GOD, YOU DIDN'T" shrieked Meer.**

**"I didn't what...?" giving her the "eye"**

**"oh my god...I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"**

**Suddenly Rau stops crying silently goes behinds her and puts a potato sack over her head.**

**"Oh yeah the volcano god is going to love us for this" chirped Rau (Rau chirps like a bird xD).**

**"Yeah we should so start a high school cult." **

**So we made our way up the volcano with Meer in a potato sack screaming for dear life, because to her potatoes were like worst then anything else...EVEN ME! (It's sad I know T--T) When we got up to the volcano I decided to do the chant this time.**

**"Oh, in the name of the volcano god. I give you this sacrifice... a pink haired want to be Lacus! So let good fortune be blessed on us survivors and may the soul of pie rest peacefully and GO LAKERS WOOHOO."**

**And with those final stupid words we chucked Meer into the Volcano D.**

**Back to the traveling group of the League of Anti-Meer Fans.**

**"I don't know why...but I feel like Meer is suffering a cold heartless painful death..." said Tiffany-Chan.**

**"I wonder how..." Kira said.**

**"I don't know...what's on T.V.?" Tiffany-chan asked.**

**"Well here in this world we have U-Pick Anime with over 2400 anime to choose from!" squealed Lacus like a school girl.**

**"YAY LETS WATCH NARUTO" Tiffany said.**

**I pop from out of nowhere and land in the Eternal control room. I push Milly off the computer and sent a message to Tiffany-Chan.**

**"NARUTO STILL DOESN'T EXIST!"**

**Then i poof back to whatever I was doing.**

**Back on Evil Island**

**Meer was struggling and hanging on for dear life on a narrow rock halfway into the volcano while Rau and I were making some calls.**

**"Good thing you know genetic engineers!" I said.**

**"Yeah they said Pie 2.0 will be here in about...5 seconds" announced Rau.**

**Then a delivery man wearing short shorts and orange shades came.**

**"Hi, I'm Sai, I'm like your totally delivery man so like here is like your Pie 2.0 you like totally ordered you know?" said Sai the creepy dude.**

**After we got Pie 2.0 and finish signing all the papers we placed a bag over his head and offered him to the volcano too!**

**"OH ALMIGHTY GOD WE OFFER YOU THIS CREEPY DUDE WHOM I DO NO-"**

**"GOD HURRY UP TIFFANY IS ANNOYING ME" Rau screamed.**

**"OKOK SO HERE THIS DUDE WOULD GO GREAT WITH THAT LACUS WANNA BE AMEN AND GO LAKERS WOOHOO."**

**And Rau chucked the creepy dude Sai into the volcano.**

**"Oh yeah...three sacrifices...we are so going to get props for this at the Laker Fan Club" said Rau.**

**"I don't know...they might give the membership to Flay and Meer...maybe that creepy dude... I mean they jumped into the volcano after all."**

**"But we gave them a helping push " said Rau, suddenly a lightning bolt struck him down.**

**"OPPS, sorry your bad pun made lightning strike you."**

**Then Meer Climbs out dirty, burn marks on some places and sweating like a pig, then lightning strikes me for a bad pun /.**

**"you...you...YOU!" shrieked Meer before the Freedom and Justice's combined beam cannon fired at her, destroying the ground around her and making her fall back into the volcano.**

**"DAMN MY PROVIDENCE!" Rau screamed searching his pockets.**

**"Umm...don't you mean MY providence?"**

**"...GOD JUST GO FIGHT THEM" Rau yelled.**

**"FINE" and then I turned into a giant big black fog thing and everything turned black.**

**From the League of Anti-Meer Fans POV.**

**"Arg...what happened...?" Tiffany-Chan said to herself. She got up and looked around finding her friends all lying asleep on the floor in a big room. She tried to stand up up but slipped because the room was SLANTED O crazy...So after a few tries she finally gets to walk strait, or crooked whatever, she wakes up all his friends.**

**"Ok let split up gang!" said Athrun. Poor guy was strike by a lightning bolt from nowhere D.**

**"That sounds somewhat familiar..." Dearka said trying act like hes thinking.**

**"Hey look Dearka is thinking!" Cagalli laughed. And a magica hand gave her a high five xD.**

**So they split up after Athrun woke up after he was struck by 15,000 volts of lightning. it was Athrun and Cagalli, Kira and Lacus, Milly and Dearka, Yzak and Nicol, and Tiffany-Chan and Kuzzey. But Tiffany-Chan didn't like Kuzzey because he was acting perverted so I popped out.**

**"Hey sorry Kuzzey, this hurts you more than its definitely going to hurt me" So I opened a portal to a world full of cobras and flung him into it. "Well my job here is done. There are five doors so pick carefully..." and I vanished!**

**Just then four doors that were there opened. and each group went into thier own door. Tiffany-Chan went with Athrun's group D just to let you know.**

**Kira and Lacus's Door.**

**They walked down a narrow hallway and found another door and opened...and they walked into an empty room...UNTIL I POPPED OUT xD.**

**"Hiyo Kira-san, Lacus-Cha.n" **

**"AHHHHHH" they screamed in unison.**

**"Ouch...that hurts..."**

**"You know, you didn't have to scare us like that..." Lacus told me waving her finger. I was twitching.**

**"WAIT STOP" Kira stepped in front of Lacus "DON'T SEND HER TO ANOTHER WORLD PLEASE.**

**"...FINE...stupid kid... She'll live...for now anyways..."**

**Lacus was gettin scared, i could tell D. And Kira was holding her very tightly.**

**"Sigh...well...can't let you off this easily so there is going to be a FAN FIC BOSS FIGHT!"**

**"What in the name of Gundams is a FAN FIC BOSS FIGHT?" asked Kira.**

**Instead of dialogue which i used for them I'll explain narrative style. You must answer a crazy questions in order to defeat the boss (my minions aren't very smart and smart stuff confuses them D). There are different outcomes for you depending if you picked the right or wrong answer... if you picked right then keep on reading, if you picked wrong reread the answer choices and pick again, but i recommend reading all of them because they are all pretty stupid D.**

**So i took a kunai from my pocket and made a ritual circle in the middle of the room.**

**"By the might of the Holy Heavens free the evil red head from which I offered to you in order to vanquish these fools!"**

**And Flay came out of the portal formed the circle which was cool because i just drew a circle D. Flay was in a very very not so happy mood... so you better get the answers right!**

**FIRST QUESTION - WHAT IS TWO PLUS TWO?**

**A ) 3**

**B ) 4**

**C ) 22**

**D ) The Letter Z**

**If you picked A start from here**

**"MAHAHA YOU MUST BE COMPLETE MORONS TO THINK IT WAS 3! HA, HA, HA!" Then Flay's head grew giant and she ate Lacus then shrunk back to normal size. "Now you must go on a never ending romantic date with me Kira-kun!"**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Kira was the last thing I heard from him...**

**If you picked B start from here**

**"Ha the answer is four, no duh!" yelled Lacus.**

**A giant fist instantly puncher her in the stomach and Flay fell motionless to the floor...**

**"Oh yeah, we won" said Kira.**

**Then Flay ate Kira and Lacus, because Flay was faking it and shes not that dumb D.**

**If you picked C start from here**

**"THE ANSWER IS 22!" yelled Kira.**

**Flay began to shrink and get smaller and smaller...until she was only about six years old.**

**"Ah!" Flay shrieked "I AM SO CONFUSED!"**

**Flay continued to shrink until I popped out. I slapped her a few times and poured some water over her head.**

**"GET HOLD OF YOURSELF WOMAN ARGG! KILL THEM!"**

**Then Flay grew bigger and bigger until she was a giant!**

**"MAHAHAHAHA" was the last things Kira and Lacus heard.**

**If you picked D start from here**

**"THE LETTER, Z? HA, HA, HA YOU PEOPLE ARE AS DUMB AS YOU LOOK!" Flay snickered.**

**Then I popped out.**

**"Uh... actually...in this universe...were this are screwed up... two plus two real does equal the letter Z."**

**"WAT THE FUDGE?" Flay yelled.**

**"Well sorry they beat you..."**

**A beam cannon looking shockingly like the one from Freedom except this time human size appeared in Kira's hands and he blasted Flay to the nest world.**

**"Sigh...she will be back...oh well" then the beam cannon disappeared.**

**"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU DO CRAZY THINGS AND WHY DO YOU POP OUT OF NOWHERE LIKE THAT!" yelled Lacus.**

**"...Wow...Lacus yelled...sigh...bye bye" And a trap door under Kira and Lacus opened and they slide down somewhere.**

**Athrun, Cagalli and Tiffany-Chan's Door.**

**Well since I was preoccupied with Kira and Lacus I sent Rau with his newly aquired super powers.**

**"Hello there Athrun, Cagalli, and Tiffany...we meet again..." Rau smiled. He then using his super speed he super kicked Cagalli and knocked her out. Next he super kicked Tiffany-Chan and knocked her out. Finally he super kicked Athrun and knocked him out COLD. Tiffany and Cagalli both got up instantly!**

**"YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING MY ATHRUN-KUN" they both screamed in unison.**

**"Uh-oh..." BLAM! he got double punched in the face by two girls with strength of Superman times twenty times two. Rau got back up and used his super power of fire to transform himself into a giant firestorm tornado! Tiffany-chan ate anotehr magic pocky and a team of firefighters jumped out and began shooting high pressure water at Rau. **

**"AHH, WATER!" Rau shrieked. Firefighters disappeared after Rau was on the floor in a puddle of water staggering to get up. "Argg..." Athrun, Cagalli and Tiffany moved in to get closer...but then...**

**"HA!" Rau screamed in delight as the water around him surrounded Cagalli, Athrun and Tiffany-Chan into a water ball shaped prison. "Well at least I captured them..." Then Cagalli and Tiffany-Chan with their beyond Superman strength broke out of the prison and punched Rau again out Cold.**

**"Well that was pretty easy..." Then I appeared.**

**"Hey sorry Rau but... OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HECK?" I saw Athrun, Cagalli, Tiffany-Chan and a fallen Rau. "OH MY GOD, RAU! YOU IDIOT! YOU GOT PRETTY MUCH EVERY COOL SUPER POWER THERE IS AND YOU COULDN'T BEAT THEM!"**

**"HE SUCKED! HE CAN'T EVEN TAKE A PUNCH!" Cagalli taunted. I was twitching. So I made the room grow bigger until it was the size of the Sahara Desert. Then i summoned an army of zombies. "Ok well good luck taking this on. I'll be watching from above, see you later!" and I poofed away.**

**"oh crap..." said Cagalli as the army of zombies ran towards them...they sort of blacked out after that because while they weren't looking i snuck behind them and I and i knocked them out myself so no zombie killing sorry D.**

**Deark and Milly's Door**

**"OH MY GOD I'M SO HUNGRY!" Dearka whined.**

**"Shut up, look there's an exit there I think" pointed Milly. They entered the room and in there was an all you can eat buffet. Dearka ran in and began stuffing his face with prime ribs, steaks, tacos, and pretty much any fatty food you can think of that you find at a buffet. "Something's not right about this..." thought Milly.**

**Then all the lights turned off and back on. Dearka was still holding his food and stuffing himself with the buffet (that pig was so busy eating he didn't notice the lights turned off and on) then Milly screamed (he didn't notice that either) and after Dearka turned around he saw a piece of pie! He ran towards it and was about to stuff it in his mouth when...**

**"DEARKA YOU PIG STOP!" Milly's voice ran throughout the room.**

**"MILLY WHERE ARE YOU!" Dearka hastily asked.**

**"I'M IN THE PIE! THE PIE ATE ME!"**

**"WHAT? NO WAY! A PIE CAN'T..." Then Pie 2.0 ate Dearka.**

**Yzak and Nicol's Door**

**"GOD THIS IS TAKING SO LONG" Yzak yelled into an apparently empty long hallway.**

**"Yeah I know...someone say my name?" I said popping out, I just finished checking the other three doors D.**

**"AHHHHHH" Nicol screamed, running deeper into the hallway, he gets surprised too easily.**

**"NICOL, YOU IDIOT SLOW DOWN" Yzak was screaming after Nicol. So Eventually they found the door and opened it. Inside was, was...YUNA/SAI combined into a mutant slug pineapple thing with a hula skirt. **

**"Oh... so that's what happens when you offer two idiots to a volcano..." I said.**

**"OH MY GOD! THAT WASN'T A VOLCANO! THAT WAS A NUCLEAR EXHAUST TOWER!" screamed the Sai/Yuna thing in unison.**

**"That would explain a lot..." I sighed "Ok, well Yzak, Nicol. If you want to pass you must defeat that...that.. whatever...just kill it..." So Yzak brought out his handy-dandy shotgun and Nicol brought out his portable piano, and they started bashing the Sai/Yuna thing.**

**"WHY!WON'T!YOU!DIE! RIGHT?" Yzak said unloading was what probably the 500th bullet on that thing (he has big pockets --) and Nicol kept on bring out his portable pianos and breaking them on the Sai/Yuna's head.**

**"OH MY GOD YOU PEOPLE AREN'T DOING IT RIGHT" I yelled, so I brought out...MEER!(Yeah...I almost forgot she was still in the volcano D).**

**"Argg...the last thing i remembered was..." Meer began but I shot her in the back of the head a few times D.**

**"That was for Sai/Yuna you $#&" I said.**

**"We're right here idiot..." So when Meer woke up I told her Sai/Yuna killed her... so she kind of went SUPER MEER times 20 on their worthless $$. **

**"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET $# FOR KILLING ME" Meer yelled, so another pool of potatoes appeared, twice the size of the old one D, and i pushed her in.**

**"Any bets if she survives?" **

**"5 minutes! I bet my Blitz."**

**"She won't last...I bet my Duel."**

**"Wow...two more Gundams to add to my collection."**

**So Meer did last and I got two more Gundams! But then I flung Yzak and Nicol into a pit of eternal darkness and pure evil...just kidding I sent them to an all expense stay at Disneyland for a weekend! Yeah...two fully grown coordinator pilots going to Disneyland... you do the math. **

**"Woohoo, isn't this great Yzak?" Nicol said in his goofy Mickey Mouse Ears hat.**

**"DUDE, WE ARE IN DISNEYLAND! WE ARE LIKE 17!" and everyone stared at Yzak.**

**"Then say your my dad, I can pretend I'm 10!" **

**"Nicol...when we get back you need therapy..." (Yzak and Nicol won't be around for a while...COMEON AN ALL EXPENSE STAY AT DISNEYLAND? That's like a death wish for most people xD.**

**Back to the Place where out other prisoners are kept D**

**Basically everyone was tied up to their own pole facing one direction.**

**"I think this is the first time we've won them" Meer began. I shot her in the head, I just love watching that $# die xD.**

**"DON'T SAY THAT IT'S BAD LUCK!"**

**"You and your stupid super-" Yep...I shot her again.**

**"Let's see...Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Tiffany-chan, Milly, and Dearka...Yzak and Nicol are at Disneyland for punishment..."**

**"DISNEYLAND WHAT THE HOLY FUDGE!" everyone yelled out.**

**"Why not go to Disneyland? That Mickey Mouse creeps me out."**

**"I want to go to Disneyland please!" Lacus and Tiffany-Chan began, I saw Cagalli and she wanted to go too! Kids these days...**

**"FINE...the girls can go to Disneyland but the guys have to stay here and take on..."**

**"THE DREAM TEAM!" Then Rau, Pie 2.0, and I ran out.**

**"Sure" the girls said in unison. But they didn't realize when I said girls I meant Meer as well...oh shoot...Meer can't take anyone on by herself... not even Lacus --. So after the girls went to Disneyland through the portal trick (I like the portal trick D) the guys were untied and we got to choose the battlefield!**

**"We choose... Flay's room for our battlefield."**

**"uh-oh..." Kira said.**

**So we teleported to Flay's room which was painted red...but torture devices everywhere and creepy drawings of KIRAXFLAY FOREVER and a taped picture with Kira's and Flay's faces which came from different pictures obviously. I mean...when did Flay wear Lacus's clothes? Just then Flay entered and saw Kira. Before Athrun and Dearka can respond, Flay took Kira away... and I am not really sure where...**

**At Disneyland **

**Lacus began getting a headache...**

**"Lacus you ok?" Tiffany-chan asked.**

**"My Kira senses are tingling..." Lacus said sadly "FLAY HAS KIRA I KNOW IT!" and before she could finish explaining how they should go back..."OOOH! LOOK THERES MICKY MOUSE LET'S GO SAY HI!"**

**"..." Everyone sweat drops (--;).**

**Back at Flay's Room**

**"One down...two to go..." Rau said in his creepy oh-yeah-we-are-going-to-win voice. Then Meer came into the room and took Athrun away...Then I struck her with a bolt of lightning (ok sure...I'll let Flay take Kira...it's not like they are going to do anything...But Meer take Athrun? Heck no I isn't going to let that happen...Cagalli would kill me xD).**

**"Whoops...I hit Athrun too... Oh well two down."**

**Dearka was scared... especially because Mr. Pie( Pie 2.0 was so yesterday) was there and Dearka has developed an unusually phobia of pies (good for us, bad for him) So Mr. Pie ate him and we won yay! So we went to Disneyland...except for Flay and Kira...I kind of forgot they were still there somewhere. Turns they went to Disneyland too!**

**"Wow...$18 for a churro? THAT'S ROBBERY!" Dearka complained... eating his churro he bought with Athrun's money xD.**

**"Umm...GOD... can you smite down Dearka or something PLEASE!" Athrun asked.**

**"Eh...sure..." So Dearka was sent to the only place he wouldn't last two minutes in... Mr. Pie's Happy Fun World of PIE! AHHHH!**

**So we kept on walking and walking...stopping when Rau saw the invisible dog leash (THE IDIOT PAID 500 DOLLARS FOR IT BECAUSE THE GUY SAID IT CAME WITH AN INVISIBLE DOG), eventually we found Lacus, Cagalli, Milly, and Tiffany-Chan. Meer was stalking us closely in the bushes, and Yzak and Nicol were somewhere in the Tunnel of Love (it was a friendship thing I SWEAR!).**

**"Hello" everyone said to each other (we didn't hate each other, we all hated Meer, just that Meer pays is better then working at McDonalds xD).**

**"Where is Kira and Dearka?" Lacus. Then Flay with a tied up, knocked out Kira wearing sunglasses appeared... Flay thought she could trick everyone into believing she was on a date with Kira (It worked too xD).**

**"KIRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT $#" Lacus screamed (WE ARE IN A KID ZONE LACUS!EVERYONE IS STARING).**

**"OOOOOO" everyone said.**

**"My Kira-kun is on a romantic date with me" Flay smirked.**

**"Yes I am on a romantic date with Flay" a voice that came from Kira, obviously wasn't his, but we believe it anyways.**

**"OH MY GOD FLAY YOU, YOU!" and Lacus slapped Flay O!**

**"CAT FIGHT CAT FIGHT (IT'S LACUS VS FLAY EVERYONE WANTS TO SEE THAT!)" everyone was chanting.**

**"COMEON LACUS! SHOW THAT $#& WHO'S BOSS!" Cagalli said in support of Lacus.**

**So now to go into commentary mode D.**

**"And Lacus with a right rook on Flay! OUCH! FLAY BITE LACUS ON THE LEG! WHOA LACUS COUNTERS WITH TEN WAIT NO TWELVE SLAPS TO THE FACE MY OH MY! THE HUMANITY! I DIDN'T FLAYS BACK COULD BEND THAT FAR BACK! LACUS PICKS UP FLAY! THEY ARE HEADING TOWARDS SPACE MOUNTAIN! OH MY GOD! SHE JUST TOSS FLAY OFF THE TOP OF SPACE MOUNTIAN AND SHE IS JUMPING AFTER HER! FLAY LANDS IN A BIG CRATER! AND LACUS SLAMS ON HER LIKE A BULLET!"**

**"Like a bullet GOD?" Rau asked.**

**"LIKE A BULLET!"**

**So when it was over Flay had to go to the doctors to fix her boo boos, and Lacus came out pretty much unharmed.**

**"Lacus, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!" Cagalli yelled happily (Flay got beaten up by Lacus and Cagalli is happy... strange day huh?).**

**"Well...that leaves Kira..." Lacus said slowly... she was still scary looking... not as happy and nice as before T------T.**

**But Kira was GONE! Yeah...Meer took him to the bushes when we weren't looking...sigh... Then Meer popped out with a knife to Kira's throat!**

**"NOW LACUS SURRENDER OR ELSE KIRA GETS IT!" Meer laughed with her sinister laugh.**

**Eh... I was tired... so instead of lightning I used my powers of GOD to switch Kira's body with a nuke and teleported them to the middle of a desert. So then I teleported everyone to Athrun's house. Except for Meer she died when the nuke went off (When a nuke explodes IT IS NOT FUNNY i repeat NOT FUNNY... except when Meer dies then it is funny!).**

**At Athrun's RICH house**

**So let's see... it was Rau, Mr. Pie and me vs. Athrun, Kira, Lacus, Cagally, Tiffany-chan. Milly, Dearka, Nicol and Yzak... not good for us, plus were in Athrun's house, which was definitely not good. So we jumped out a window (we forgot it was a five story house but we landed in some bushes D) and using our stealth we hit ourselves in the bushes until night time... THEY WERE HAVING A SLEEP OVER so we were stuck there until two in teh morning T-T.**

**"I think they're finally asleep..." Rau whispered.**

**"Yeah... hurry... lets teepee his house quicky" So we teepeed his house until like four and then we went to Super Evil Island!**

**At Super Evil Island**

**As it turns out, Sai/Yuna mutant thing were there, so was Flay and a very angry Meer.**

**"ARGGG, YOU STUPID $#, WHY DID YOU?" I shot her the head...AGAIN (cutting off her sentences and killing her is getting boring.**

**"THAT LACUS WILL PAY!" Flay announced (NOONE IN THE ROOM CARES).**

**"So... how the heck do we stop all of them?" Rau asked.**

**"Uh...YES PERFECT" and a sinister idea popped into my head.**

**Knowing of Flay's... active social life, I asked her to call any ex-boyfriends she has and tell them she would forgive them and get back with them... IF THEY CAN HELP US! Crazy idea? You bet! It's going to be a sick twisted form of some dating game whose name does not come to mind. So let's we got Flay's boyfriends over in a few seconds with my super cool portal powers. Her ex-boyfriend's name, bio and how they meet and broke up are listed below.**

**Name: Azreal**

**Age: 29 (he told Flay he was 19 when they met, Flay needs glasses D)**

**Favorite Food: Fried Rice**

**Favorite Movie: Basically Any Jackie Chan Movie**

**Turn Ons: Uranus (THE PLANET)**

**Turn Offs: Your mom**

**How they met: Azreal was drunk at a bar, so was Flay, you go take a guess**

**How they broke up: Flay decided she wanted a man who wasn't so obssessive with Kung Fu Movies /**

**Name: Crot Buer**

**Age: 18**

**Favorite Food: Strawberries**

**Favorite Movie: A Walk to Remember**

**Turn Ons: Flowers, puppies and redheads**

**Turn Offs: Horror movies or anything scary**

**How they met: Flay kissed the closest thing to her after she broke up with Azreal**

**How they broke up: next day after Flay found out he was gay xD**

**Name: Orga Sabnak**

**Age: 16**

**Favorite Food: Sushi**

**Favorite Movie: Finding Nemo**

**Turn Ons: Wet things**

**Turn Offs: Dry things**

**How they met: Flay was at the Aquarium on a school field trip, Orga was the guy who feed the seals**

**How they broke up: Flay hates fish**

**Name: Shani Andras**

**Age: 60 (a lot of plastic surgery and I mean A LOT)**

**Favorite Food: Liverwurst**

**Favorite Movie: James Bond**

**Turn Ons: Socks**

**Turn Offs: Shoes**

**How they met: Flay wanted older men and thought him begin 60 was a joke**

**How they broke up: Flay found out he really was 60**

**Ok now that is out of the way lets begin round one.**

**"Good day everyone, Welcome to So You Want to get with Flay, I'm your host GOD."**

**"..." said the contestants.**

**"Contestant number 1...Azreal! Contestant number 2... Crot Buer! Contestant number 3... Orga Sabnak! and contestant number 4... Shani Andras! So for round one the contestants will be allowed to select three weapons to kill Meer with!"**

**"WHAT THE HECK! NOONE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS!" Meer screamed.**

**"Oh... umm... I guess you will also have to chase her down too sorry but it makes things more interesting!" **

**Contestant Number 1 - Round 1**

**Azreal entered a giant coliseum like arena with a whole mess of people I teleported from wrestling matches and college football games with the promise of free beer and tacos. **

**"ROUND ONE, CONTESTANT ONE BEGIN" Rau Announced (He was referee)**

**So Azreal brought with him a set of darts, a plastic bag and barbwire. Azreal, with his crazy dart skills, pinned Meer to the wall. Next we placed a plastic bag over her head and tied a barbwire cable around her neck and began tightening it (for people who don't know a plastic bag over your head can give you a long painful death and barbwires make the killing go faster and more painful).**

**"Round One time - 23.5 seconds judges score!" said Rau "Judge Mr. Pie... 5 out of 10! Judge GOD... 9 out of 10! And Judge Flay… 9 out of 10!"**

**Azreal bowed and left. Then Crot Buer came into the arena.**

**"ROUNG ONE, CONTESTANT TWO BEGIN."**

**Crot brought out his angry puppies of doom, lethal roses, and Flay (yes FLAY), then the puppies bite Meer's leg, ripped it off, she saw the roses, smelled it and choked from the lethal smell. Then Flay ate Meer D.**

**"Round One time - 12.2 seconds judges score!" said Rau "Judge Mr. Pie... A 10 out of 10! Judge GOD... 10 out of 10! Judge Flay... 9 out of 10! (She almost broke a nail O).**

**"ROUND ONE, CONTESTANT THREE, BEGIN." **

**Orga brought out a water tank full of leeches, a giant tube and a shark. Orga shoved the tube down Meer's throat and poured the leeches down into her. Meer began to shrink and look wrinkling from lack of blood due to the fact leeches were sucking it out of her form the inside. Then the shark ate her D.**

**"Round One time - 56.2 seconds judges score!" said Rau "Judge Mr. Pie... 2 out of 10! Judge GOD... 4 out of 10! Judge Flay... 6 out of 10!"**

**Orga left in defeat (DUDE HIS METHOD OF KILLING SUCKS!).**

**Rau suddenly ran out into the arena after we got Flay back into her cage.**

**"SORRY BUT CONTESTANT FOUR IS DISQUALIFIED" announced Rau "HE DIED FROM AN OVERDOSE OF PLASTIC SURGERY (YES IT IS POSSIBLE).**

**So that was Round One I guess...**

**At Athrun's House**

**"My scouts have reported that the League of Evil is at Super Evil Island. They are doing something big because they have college students and basketball fans in a giant arena, and they're sending people to kill off Meer, and they're making a show out of it. It's called Stuff I Would Do For A Girl."**

**"OOOO I want to see that!" Tiffany-Chan said.**

**"That'll last a good five seasons" Cagalli put in "It's going to be the next Fear Factor or Scooby Doo."**

**"Ok so in order to infiltrate this competition Kira, Dearka, Yzak and I will join as contestants and then we improvise from there" Athrun said.**

**So the guys went to join as contestants and we let them because come on... four contestants? That won't last two episodes... Plus they entered with their REAL names... Yes, yes... We are that dumb. So we skipped Round One for them because killing Meer gets old (JUST KIDDING), we decided that instead of killing Meer in an arena... we are going to have them all go on a date with Flay! But the twist is... Meer is disguised and follows them on their dates and if the contestant can kill Meer during the date... Then they get a free peice of fudge.**

**Azreal's Date**

**Azreal took Flay to... the a place that shows Jackie Chan movies all day long.**

**"WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO HERE?" Flay screamed when they got in (your suppose to be quiet in a theatre X) "IF I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER YOUR LIKE HIS STALKER!"**

**"Hey Azreal" some fat kid in the back "When is the next OOH-MY-GOD-I-JUST-LOVE-JACKIE-CHAN Fan Club meeting?"**

**"Err..." Azreal was going err! That's funny... hey I made a funny!**

**"But you the president of the Fan Club" Then Flay kicked both their butts and left the theatre dragging the unconscious body of Azreal. About two minutes later after our special squad medic team (j/k it was only Mr. Pie) they head to the observatory to look at Uranus (THE PLANET).**

**"THIS SUCKS $$! I WANNA GO HOME! TAKE ME HOME NOW!" Flay whined, like a baby.**

**"Err..." Azreal said "Lets go... to Legoland?"**

**"Yay! Legoland!"**

**So we went to Legoland... a place were stored are filled with jacked up over priced legos. And on their visit to Legoland... guess who they meet... Kira and Lacus on a date! **

**"Err..." Azreal began. So I shot him in the back of the head.**

**"Uh... yeah... contestant 1 was disqualified for possession of firearm!" Then i stuffed the gun into his pocket and ran.**

**Well... A confused Lacus, a shocked Kira and a lonely and jealous Flay... Flay began flirting with Kira D.**

**"Hello Kira darling..." SLAP, from Lacus (Lacus - 1, Flay - 0).**

**"WHY YOU LITTLE-" SLAP, another one from Lacus (Lacus - 2, Flay - 0).**

**"ARGG" Flay raises hand to slap, SLAP, by Lacus. Too slow Flay (Lacus - 3, Flay - 0). Then Flay runs home.**

**At Flay's House**

**Flay's comes into her house crying. She sees Lacus.**

**"WHAT THE $# ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Flay shrieked "DIE YOU #$&" and Flay takes out her sub machine gun and kills Lacus.**

**"STUPID FLAY!" SLAP, from MEER! (yep...they are that dumb...)" So Flay was knocked out cold from the SLAPS and Meer went to sleep in Flay's room and tried to act like all the Kira drawings were Athrun Drawings. Meer then took the Kira doll and dyed the hair blue and went to sleep hugging it.**

**"Goodnight Athrun-kun."**

**At Athrun's House**

**"AHH-CHOO!" Athrun sneezed in his bed, getting snot all over his book, _How to Woo Blonde Hair Tomboys_. "Aw man...There goes four dollars sigh..." and he turned off the lights and went to sleep "Damn Meer... she's probably thinking... bad thoughts..."**

**At Flay's House**

**Then a bolt of lightning struck Meer and killed her by setting Flay's bed on fire. Kinda sad we didn't notice the fire... Rau thought it was a toilet warmer and... you get the idea D. So after I got a new bed and she got comfortable...**

**"Flay...Flay!" Azreal whispered through the balcony window covered in bandages "Hey I'm sorry about the date, please don't disqualify me... I still love you!"**

**Meer got up and went to the balcony, saw Azreal and tipped his ladder (Flay has a four story house... and Flay's room is on the fourth floor...) and Azreal feel down four stories to his unfortunate end landing in a trap spike pit filled with acid and what was left of his corpse was eaten by ravens. Just to let you know... he probably isn't going to come back...**

**The Next Day**

**We found out Mwu and Murrue were going to get married! So Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, Rau, Mr. Pie, and me were invited to Mwu's bachelor party. Lacus, Cagalli, Milly, Tiffany-Chan, Flay and Meer were invited to Murrue's pary. Yeah... but... as a bonus round for the dating game... we are going to have our contestants attempt to infiltrate the girl's party and steal something. I, being GOD and all, already set up a camera and microphone in the house, so we can listen and see what's going on. To make the round more interesting we are going to have teams of two! So while one is infiltrating, the other gives directions and such, then when the other returns they switch places. If you don't get it you will eventually. So the teams are... Kira and Athrun, Yzak and Dearka, Nicol and Rau, Crot and Orga, and Mr. Pie and myself. Mr. Pie, Rau and I got bored... can you really blame us? So the bachelor party was at Athrun' house and Murrue's party was at Lacus's house, both rich by the way. **

**At the Athrun's house**

**"The T.V. and microphone are in place, no interference. Ok, we have visual and audio. Your ready to go" explained Murdock, Athrun's only butler who knows how to fix and use complicated electronics without setting something on fire. Then Murdock left. It was five in the afternoon and the parties were just starting. On the big screen plasma...**

**_"Welcome everyone to the party" Lacus welcomes the guess to her home. "Just go into the living room and enjoy yourselves, snacks will be brought in shortly."_**

_**In the living room...**_

_**"Lacus! Look at this!" Milly squealed, holding some face junk paste stuff. "We should so clean our pores! Then we should go watch some romantic movies and talk for hours!"**_

_**"NO! I WILL NEVER PUT ON THAT FACE JUNK!" Cagalli exclaimed.**_

**"Athrun... your girlfriend has issues with girly stuff... " I stated.**

**"Eh... you get over it."**

**_"Oh come on Cagalli... It won't hurt... I promise!" Milly squealed agian._**

_**"That's what you said about shaving."**_

**Everyone in the room was going "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", except for Athrun. He was red as a tomato xD.**

**_"Ok, ok... Fine Cagalli have wrinkly old skin when you go up" Milly._**

_**"Stop it you two... This is a party! Go have fun!" Murrue said, jumping into the argument.**_

_**"Ok fine" Cagalli and Milly said, then left. Milly went to talk to Flay and Meer about cosmetics while Cagalli went to Tiffany-Chan and Lacus. Murrue got confused so she went to have a drink.**_

**"Ok, time for first team to go and get something. You have thirty minutes to infiltrate the house, grab something that's cool and escape."**

**The first team to go out was the team of Athrun and Kira. Kira was going to infiltrate it first. They rented a plane and Kira was going to make jump out of the plane, open his parachute, break into Lacus' room and steal her teddy bear. Sure, it sounded sad but Lacus' room is made of teddy bears, she hopefully won't notice one gone.**

**"The skies are blue, winds are perfect, may god bless this mission. Now go fly!" Athrun began ranting on and on.**

**"ATHRUN, SHUT UP AND OPEN THE HATCH."**

**"OK, OK, OK..." and the hatch opened and Kira made his jump. Unfortunately, Kira landed in a tree about fourty feet from the house. After getting himself unstuck, he broke open the air vent and snuck in. Back to the plasma screen...**

**_"My, my... it's sure getting cold, Miss Mary could you please turn the heater on?" Lacus asked her maid._**

_**"Of course, Master Lacus" and the Mary left and turned up the head. **_

_**"AHHH OH MOTHER $#ING $#" Kira's voice ringed throughout the house.**_

**_"What the heck was that?" Cagalli asked. "It sounded like Kira."_ **

**"Kira!" Athrun yelled in his microphone.**

**"I'm fine Athrun... The vent just got too hot all of a sudden..." Kira said.**

**_"Oh sorry... I have to go... I want to go check on something, please pardon me" Lacus said and left._**

**"Kira! Lacus is heading towards her room!"**

**"Uh-oh..." Kira said looking up, he just broke open the vent and gotten into her room, which was pink from top to bottom. "Damn... no time to think..." and Kira jumped into a pile of teddy bears and waited. Then Lacus entered.**

**"Oh! Mr. Kira! There you are!" Lacus said picking up a bear that wore what looked like to be Kira's clothes that were shrunken to the size for a two yea old. The bear also had a KiraxLacus label on its arm. "Oh... I miss you... I miss Kira..." Suddenly Lacus nose went into the air... "Kira... He is close by... I can sense it..." then Lacus slowly made towards the pile of teddy bears until...**

**'HEY LACUS WERE GOING TO PLAY CHARADES, YOU COMING?" Cagalli yelled from the doorway. **

**"Cagalli... please don't shout... I'm right here..." Lacus sighed and left the room, closing the door behind her. Kira jumped out of the pile of teddy bears picked up the one that Lacus called "Mr. Kira", opened the window and jumped out into the bushes. Finally he ran like crazy to the gate, hoped the fence and walked to Athrun's house like a conceited teenager winning the Stupid Award.**

**It was now Athrun's turn. Because Athrun was a master of disguise, he will infiltrate the manor as a pizza delivery boy. Athrun carefully straitened his hat and walked to the door with ten pizzas. He then ringed the door bell.**

**"HEY PIZZA IS HERE!" Cagalli's voice rang out. Then Athrun came face to face with his girlfriend. "Hey."**

**"Hello, ten pizzas, eight meat specials and two vegetable supremes" Athrun said "That will be 118.50 and tip."**

**"Err..." Cagalli was searching her pants for change "Um... be right back, I'm going to go get the tip." And with that Cagalli skipped away."**

**Quickly Athrun, placed an dummy Athrun doll in the pizza boy clothes in the place of the doorway. Then Athrun went into Lacus' house and ran up to the living room.**

**"Here you go, I swear... If it weren't for all that acne and that mole, you would be exactly like my boyfriend. Oh well, bye bye" Cagalli said. Then she closed the door. **

**Athrun ran into the living room. He watched as Meer left to go to the bathroom. Athrun snuck behind her and killed her with a silenced pistol. Then he stuffed her body into the closet. Athrun was about to leave when he stopped.**

**"Athrun, whats wrong? Hurry up, we only got about twenty minutes left." Kira said through his mic.**

**"No Kira, that's plenty of time. Now is the time to get some revenge." Then Athrun took out a bomb and shoved it into the closet. Then he took Meer's star shaped hair pin and jumped out the window, breaking it. Then the closet exploded. All the girls went to the origin of the explosion and were stunned. Meer was there, looking dead.**

**"AHHH!" Lacus screamed. Then Meer got up. Tiffany-chan ate another magic pocky and a pack of hungry wolves jumped out and ate Meer. After the wolves were finished and Meer revived she explained.**

**"Someone knocked me out, then that person bombed me!" Meer said.**

**"I don't believe you!" Cagalli said, then she shot Meer in the head with her handy-dandy handgun.**

**"Arg... Are you done?" Meer asked getting up. Then she went back down. **

**"Now I am D" Cagalli said.**

**"That's my girl" Athrun said, sweating from the running from Lacus' house. "Killing Meer is what brings us closer together!"**

**"Er... Ok... Team two is next" I said.**

Author Notes

How will the rest of the teams do? Will the wedding go without a problem? Will Meer die in even more stupid ways? Read the next chapter to find out!


End file.
